Hallie
|image = Hallie the Hippo.png|aliases = Nurse Hallie (Title name) Hallie McStuffins (fanon)|relatives = Unknown creators|affiliation = The 20 Animal Friends Group|species = Hippopotamus (not a real one, but a toy version of one that is brought alive through Doc’s magic stethoscope).|gender = Female|eyes = Black|birthDate = First of all, she wasn’t born because she’s not a real animal, but a toy version of one. Second we don’t know what year she was made (as part of the Hallie Hippo Toy series)|birthPlace = We don’t know where she was made but probably in the United States (or like most things, in China)|height = Short|weight = Because she’s not a real Hippopotamus she shouldn’t weigh what a real one weighs}}'''Hallie the Hippo '''is one of the main characters from Doc McStuffins as well as the crazy life of the 20 animal friends. she female purple stuffed hippopotamus who is Doc’s assistant and head nurse of the McStuffinsville hospital. she is an honorary member of the 20 animal friends group, and a loyal friend to have, who takes care of anyone in need. she is also extreme BFFs with Gloria, because of the fact that they are both the same type of animal (hippos). Appearance Hallie is a rotound purple hippopotamus with a beige snout, and wears red teardrop glasses to help her see clearly. she normally wears a candystriped nurse’s outfit with a yellow tag (with her name on it, as obviously assumed). she wears scrubs and a mask when preforming operations on paitents. from time to time she wears other types of outfits. Personality despite her sweetness and beauty, Hallie is sassy and has a southern accent. She is Doc’s nurse in the clinic and loves to help out every paitent. Hallie is a little tomboyish in the way she talks. she often uses food-based images and comparisons. She cares a lot about everyone and everything, and Doc would be lost without her in the clinic. but she is not against having fun. She dose have a more stubborn side, and if anything gets out of wack, she’ll eventually lose it. but for the most part, even though she can be a little bit bossy sometimes, she is a good and trustworthy friend to have and will not stop until things are set right. Trivia * Hallie is the only member of the TCLOTTAFs group who is not actually real, but is a stuffed toy that is brought to life through the use of Doc’s magic stethoscope. * Hallie is one of the 2 hippos in the TCLOTTAFs animal group, the other one being Gloria. * Hallie is one of the original members of the 20 animal friends group, meaning that she’s been with the group since the very beginning of TCLOTTAFs. * Hallie is Best Friends wirh Gloria because they have a lot of traits in common (like the fact that they are both the same species, which are hippos). * Hallie wears glasses to help her see clearly. * She has purple plush stuffing. * Hallie is known to be Angela and Melman’s current therapist/psychiatrist, and is constantly treating them quite often due to their mental issues. * besides Doc as her #1 companion, Hallie also works together with Dr. Anna to help paitents out in the TCLOTTAFs series, such as how they helped deliver both Daniel and then Margaret. * The Hallie we know is the “Nurse Hallie” incarnation from the Hallie Hippo Toy Series. * She is one of Doc’s main 4 stuffed animal companions. the other 3 (which are non-offical members of the TCLOTTAFs group) are Lambie, Stuffy and Chilly. * Hallie has never really had her own boyfriend, except for Moto Moto for one episode, which didn’t last, as she quickly found out his true colors and broke up with him soon after. * in the show Nature Cat, the dog character, Hal, was once referred to as “Hallie” by his mother in one episode, though, this may have nothing to do with the hippo Hallie. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Adults Category:Characters who aren’t actually a living being Category:Characters with jobs